Destined
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Denise. Une fic Sam/Jack AU se déroulant dans l'univers AU de l'épisode 'Changeling'... c'est donc une fic où Sam et Jack sont pompiers.


**Destined**

**Auteur**** : Denise**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Résumé : Une fic Sam/Jack AU se déroulant dans l'univers AU de l'épisode 'Changeling'... c'est donc une fic où Sam et Jack sont pompiers.

Avertissement : Mature (à la fin)

**Note de l'auteur** : écrite pour Sue comme cadeau de Noël.

Merci à Lisa pour m'avoir donné l'idée et aux épisodes innombrables d'Urgence – d'où viennent toutes mes 'recherches' sur les pompiers... surtout parce que demander à mon beau-frère des infos pour écrire une fic, ça ne risque pas d'arriver :)

December 26th, 2008

Note du traducteur : Complètement AU. J'étais dans une période...^^ (là, ce sont les fics AU de Denise...).

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo 

Jack O'Neill se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

« Qu'avez-vous là ? » demanda-t-il, bien conscient qu'il marchait sur des oeufs avec son confrère le capitaine. Les propres barres de Jack brillaient peut-être comme au premier jour, mais il connaissait Ed et savait qu'Ed ne lui faciliterait pas les choses.

« Jack, tu ne prends jamais de jours de repos ? » répondit le Capitaine Ed Williams, jetant un bref regard à Jack avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

« C'est juste que je passais par là, » répondit Jack. Et c'était vrai. Il ne passait pas son temps à scanner les fréquences comme certains qu'il connaissait.

Ed hocha la tête. « Un gamin grimpait un arbre, » expliqua-t-il, faisant signe vers le reste de son équipe, rassemblée autour d'un grand arbre.

« Ce truc pourri ? » demanda Jack, plissant les yeux en regardant l'arbre qui devait avoir au moins cent ans. Il faisait près de trois mètres de circonférence et on voyait le bois nu là où l'écorce avait été arrachée. « Il aurait dû être abattu il y a des années, » dit-il. Remarquez, les gens étaient réticents à abattre l'arbre sur lequel leurs grands parents avaient joué. « Comment diable est-il arrivé là-haut ? » Comme la plupart des vieux arbres, celui-ci n'avait pas de branches près du sol.

« Echelle, » répondit Ed, montrant du doigt la petite échelle en aluminium couchée sur le côté. « Il se débrouillait pas mal jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à l'intérieur. L'arbre est creux. »

« Merde, » répondit Jack, se repassant le film dans sa tête. « Tu ne peux pas utiliser une hache ou une scie de peur de couper le gamin. »

« Pas de tronçonneuse parce que ce bois sec s'enflammerait en un clin d'oeil. Sans mentionner le choc et le traumatisme de le couper à la base et d'avoir un arbre de plusieurs tonnes s'abattre et faire de la pâtée du gamin, » répondit Ed.

« Il ne reste plus beaucoup de possibilités, » dit Jack, content de ne pas avoir à prendre la décision, une qui pourrait coûter la vie à un gamin.

« Carter tente de le tirer de là. »

« Carter ? »

« Un bleu. Vient d'être transférée. Un peu bêcheuse, mais rien qu'on ne puisse surmonter, » dit Ed, regardant intensément l'opération de secours.

« TIREZ ! » hurla un des hommes et Jack observa une paire de jambes couvertes d'un pantalon noir être tirée hors du tronc de l'arbre, suivie par un torse sale et trempé de sueur. Le reste vint brusquement : peau claire, cheveux blonds et un méli-mélo de membres.

Les badauds rassemblés applaudirent lorsque le jeune garçon fut soigneusement ramené par terre et confié aux soins des ambulanciers et d'une mère dans tous ses états. Le bleu descendit l'échelle alors que ses coéquipiers la félicitaient.

« Mince, » dit Jack, voyant la silhouette élancée de la femme et l'attrait de ses traits, en rien diminué par la couche de sueur et de saleté.

« Oui, » dit Ed. « J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait eu des bleus comme ça de mon temps. »

« Sans blague, » marmonna Jack, restant sur place lorsque Ed s'avança pour prendre les nouvelles de son équipe.

ooo

_Comme n'importe quelles personnes travaillant pour la même compagnie, leurs chemins se croisèrent par-ci, par-là au cours des années._

_Il resta en arrière et observa alors qu'elle et son équipe se frayèrent un chemin à travers un bus de ramassage scolaire renversé, faisant la course contre la montre avec un réservoir d'essence qui fuyait._

_Il se retrouva assis dans son bureau en train d'écouter la radio jacasser alors que le camion de Carter, avec dix autres, luttait contre le plus grand feu d'usine des dernières années._

_Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne parut pas étrange qu'il suive les tribulations de son camion aussi avidement que d'autres suivaient les Dodgers._

_Puis vint le jour où il se retrouva à se porter volontaire pour remplacer son capitaine quand Ed tomba à travers un étage et fut en congé médical pour six mois._

ooo

Sam Carter se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré le Capitaine Jack O'Neill.

« Il était out ! » proclama T bruyamment, s'adossant dans le fauteuil inclinable avec une telle force que le meuble émit un craquement.

« Mec, il ne l'était pas, » dit Lorne, fourrant une poignée de popcorn dans sa bouche.

« Il te faut des lunettes, » répliqua T.

« Tout ce qu'il vous faut, c'est la fermer et attendre le ralenti, » dit le Capitaine Reynolds.

« Le vrai baseball n'a pas besoin de ralenti, » dit T. « Pas vrai, Sam ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de la faire participer.

Sam secoua la tête, prenant une gorgée de son Coca Light car elle essayait de rester en dehors de ça. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait le baseball. Elle aimait ça. C'est juste qu'elle ne suivait pas le sport avec la même passion que ses coéquipiers.

« Alors ? » demanda T en la poussant du coude, la force mesurée dans son énorme main en décalage avec l'image qu'il dégageait. T était énorme, presque deux fois sa taille et incroyablement fort. Sous tous ces muscles, c'était quelqu'un de très doux... qui pouvait être aussi têtu qu'une mule du Missouri si l'humeur lui en prenait.

« Le vrai baseball n'a pas l'avantage d'avoir dix angles de caméra ni des lampes au sodium, » dit-elle en prenant une poignée de popcorn. « Sans mentionner des contrats de plusieurs millions de dollars. »

« Peu importe, ils vont quand même perdre, » dit Kelly.

« Ils n'en sont qu'à la sixième manche, » protesta T.

« Et ils sont en retard de cinq points. »

« Plutôt six, » dit Sam, grinçant des dents en voyant le coureur retourner au marbre.

« Qui est l'arbitre ? » demanda T. « La maison de ce type ferait bien de ne pas prendre feu. »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous feriez au type qui a rédigé la règle des batteurs désignés, » dit une voix.

Prise par surprise, Sam se redressa, laissant presque tomber son bol de popcorn. « Jack, je me demandais si tu te montrerais ce soir, » dit le Capitaine Reynolds, se levant pour saluer l'homme.

« J'étais dans le coin, » répondit Jack s'avançant pour serrer la main de Reynolds.

« Les gars, je vous présente le Capitaine Jack O'Neill, » présenta Reynolds. « Il est au Hillside depuis deux ans. Et il va remplacer Ed jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur pieds. » Ils se levèrent tous de leur siège et saluèrent l'homme. « Jack, voici Sam Carter, T Abraham, Mike Kelly et Evan Lorne, » présenta Reynolds.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, » dit Jack souriant à chacun d'eux.

Il était un peu plus grand que Sam, probablement un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts et il était aussi svelte que Reynolds était trapu. Dégingandé était probablement le terme que sa mère aurait usé, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas rechercher les muscles saillants comme T et Kelly. « T, c'est un prénom intéressant. C'est le diminutif de quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Si, » dit Lorne.

Sam ferma les yeux, attendant l'inévitable échange de mots. « Teremesha, » dit Kelly, faisant un grand pas à l'écart de T. « Sa maman aimait les prénoms flamboyants, » taquina-t-il.

« On dirait plutôt que sa mère aimait les vieux prénoms, » corrigea le Capitaine O'Neill.

« C'est Swahili, » intervint Sam. Elle n'avait pas trop de patience avec Kelly. En fait, peu en avait. Mais en dépit de son attitude controversée, c'est un bon pompier, et savait quand mettre au placard son attitude pour faire son boulot.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, ma mère était Irlandaise. Rien de mal avec les noms de famille. »

Sam soupira, reconnaissante qu'il n'ait pas poussé T sur son prénom. C'était un point délicat pour lui, surtout après des années de moquerie et de taquinerie.

« La première garde de Jack est pour demain à sept heures, vous ne travaillerez donc avec lui que dans quelques jours, » dit le Capitaine Reynolds.

« J'en suis impatient, » dit O'Neill, fourrant ses mains dans les poches alors qu'il se balançait sur ses pieds.

« Ok, on se voit jeudi, » dit T, reprenant son siège.

Les deux capitaines s'échangèrent un regard. « Je te raccompagne dehors, » dit Reynolds. Sam resta debout jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la pièce avant de se rasseoir, le match de baseball étant le dernier de ses soucis.

ooo

Le Capitaine O'Neill se révéla un bon élément à la Caserne Sept. Si bon qu'en fait lorsque Ed Williams prit la décision de prendre une retraite anticipée pour raison médicale, son remplacement devint permanent.

Il s'entendait bien avec les hommes, et avec leur seul élément féminin. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour avoir une idée de leurs personnalités. T était bon et on pouvait compter sur lui, et il était aussi calme que Kelly était exubérant. En dépit d'être aux antipodes l'un de l'autre côté caractère, les deux hommes étaient de grands amis. Evan Lorne était agréablement normal et d'humeur égale, c'était une bonne opposition à Sam Carter. Au début, Jack ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la femme pompier. Il savait qu'elle devait être douée, elle n'aurait pas duré si longtemps dans le cas contraire. Elle et Lorne faisaient une bonne paire et ils travaillaient bien ensemble, son bon sens et son pragmatisme s'accordaient bien avec les risques qu'elle prenait parfois.

Elle était intelligente, Jack pouvait le voir. Trop intelligente pour passer ses jours à éteindre les feux. Et c'était quelque chose à laquelle Jack avait songé de temps en temps.

ooo

« Cap., nous avons un problème. » Jack leva les yeux des plans qu'il étudiait et jeta un regard, par-dessus l'épaule de Kelly, à la fumée qui se déversait du bâtiment.

« Plus que le bâtiment de cent ans qu'ils veulent que nous sauvions ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous venons de sortir ce type de là. Il sait ce qu'il y a au sous-sol. » Kelly tira un type en avant et le poussa vers Jack.

« Alors ? » demanda Jack, regardant avec des yeux noirs l'homme sale et couvert de suie. Il était habillé typiquement comme un chercheur : pantalons cargo, une chemise déchirée et tâchée, et une cravate en polyester effilochée.

« Nous ne faisions que des recherches habituelles, » dit l'homme. « Il y a deux labos pour l'étude des effets de... »

« Dites-lui ce qu'il y a dans l'autre labo, » interrompit Kelly.

« C'est une chambre blindée, » dit-il à toute vitesse.

« Il y a mieux, Cap., » dit Kelly. « Le type qui y faisait les recherches, il est toujours à l'intérieur, coincé sous les débris. »

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, » gronda Jack. « ROBINSON, venez là ! » cria-t-il, appelant le gérant de l'immeuble. « Personne n'a parlé d'une chambre blindée, » dit-il à Kelly alors que le survivant s'éloignait vers les ambulanciers.

« A sa façon d'agir, je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient censés faire ce qu'ils faisaient là-dedans. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Robinson. « Est-ce que vous arriverez à sauver la façade ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'il y avait des produits radioactifs dans ce bâtiment ? » demanda Jack.

« Quoi ? »

« Au -102, » dit Kelly.

« C'est le Docteur Geller. »

« Il bosse sur quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je pensais que c'était votre boulot de gérer ce bâtiment, » demanda Jack.

« Il est bourré de scientifiques, » se défendit Robinson. « Ils sont très discrets sur leurs recherches. Pour autant qu'ils paient leur loyer à temps... »

« Connard, » marmonna Kelly.

Jack soupira. « Va me chercher un compteur Geiger. » Kelly hocha la tête et courut vers le camion alors que Jack prenait sa radio, demandant au central d'envoyer une équipe de décontamination.

« Cap. » Kelly lui tendit le compteur Geiger et Jack le prit. « Ici Caserne Sept, évacuez le bâtiment. Je répète, évacuez le bâtiment, » dit-il dans la radio.

« Cap., Carter est à l'intérieur pour faire sortir ce type. »

« Je sais, » interrompit Jack. « Nous combattrons ceci de l'extérieur. Empêchez-le de s'étendre, mais utilisez le moins d'eau possible pour ne pas contaminer les égouts. Dès que l'équipe de décontamination est là, informez le personnel. Personne ne quitte les lieux sans avoir été déclaré ok. »

Kelly acquiesça. « Et Carter ? »

« J'y vais, » dit Jack.

« Cap. ? »

« Mon équipe, ma responsabilité, » dit-il, ne voulant pas ordonner à quelqu'un d'autre de s'exposer à une substance potentiellement mortelle. Protocole ou pas protocole.

Il se prépara et avança dans le bâtiment, faisant sortir les hommes qu'il rencontrait. Ils avaient tous leur radio et avaient tous entendu l'appel, mais il savait que la radiation pouvait interférer avec la radio de Carter. Heureusement, le labo où le feu avait démarré était au fond du couloir où se trouvait la pièce dans laquelle Carter et le type coincé étaient, ils n'étaient donc pas pour l'instant menacés par les flammes. Cependant, la radiation était un bien plus grand problème. Au moins quand le feu vous menaçait, vous pouviez voir le danger.

« Cap. ! » Carter sortit de la pièce. « Où sont les autres ? J'ai un homme coincé. »

« Nous évacuons, » dit-il, criant pour être entendu à travers le masque des casques. Il leva le compteur Geiger et l'alluma. Son estomac se solidifia lorsque la machine émit des craquements sinistres, la petite aiguille rouge se balançant dangereusement d'avant en arrière.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est une chambre blindée. »

« Alors nous devons nous dépêcher, » dit-elle.

« Ca n'y changera rien. » Il souleva le Geiger pour qu'elle puisse voir la jauge. « Vous avez assisté aux cours. Vous savez ce que ces nombres signifient. »

Elle plissa les yeux pour voir à travers son masque. « Ca ne veut pas dire que... »

« Si, » interrompit-il. « Il est mort. Trop de radiation pendant trop longtemps. Et si vous y retournez, vous mourrez aussi. »

« Cap... »

« Carter, vous n'allez pas foutre votre vie en l'air pour un type mort. Foutons le camp d'ici. »

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit hors du bâtiment, tous deux rappelés à la dure réalité de leur métier.

ooo

_Par la suite, quand ils y repensaient, les gars n'arrivaient pas à se rappeler quand les choses avaient changé entre le Capitaine et Carter._

_Certains pensaient que c'était après ce grand feu de forêt et trois semaines non stop de lutte. D'autres pointaient du doigt le jour où Carter s'était évanouie d'épuisement et avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital. Et certains insistaient que c'était après que le Capitaine s'était approché trop près d'un câble électrique et avait failli s'électrocuter. _

_Ils ne le savaient pas, mais ils avaient tous tort. Bien que personne ne pouvait les blâmer. C'était une période difficile à la Caserne Sept._

ooo

Sam suffoquait. Elle rejeta les couvertures et poussa un soupir lorsque l'air frais enveloppa son corps. Elle s'enfonça dans son oreiller, dans l'intention de nier l'insomnie imminente. Elle s'étira légèrement et se figea quand ses orteils rencontrèrent une jambe. Une jambe poilue.

Tout doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, défiant la réalité de nier ses souvenirs.

« Oh, zut, » souffla-t-elle lorsque ses yeux voilés se concentrèrent sur les traits détendus de Jack O'Neill. Il était allongé sur son dos, un bras au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre sous les couvertures. Son torse nu se levait et retombait avec le rythme régulier du sommeil et Sam décida de le laisser ainsi.

Elle sortit lentement du lit, se tenant là nue jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit ses vêtements jetés sur la commode. Elle s'habilla, ignorant la moiteur désagréable de sa peau. Dès qu'elle serait chez elle, elle prendrait une douche.

« Ca c'est un cliché. » Sam sursauta au son de la voix rauque de Jack. « Bien que je pensais que j'étais celui qui était censé partir à la sauvette. »

« C'est ta maison, » lui rappela-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est vrai, » dit-il en se soulevant sur un coude.

« Cap. » Il haussa les sourcils, protestant silencieusement contre la formalité du titre. « Jack, » se corrigea-t-elle. « Hmm... »

« Je sais. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire ça. C'était l'alcool. C'était le chagrin. C'était... »

« Plutôt bien, » avoua-t-elle, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « Et, oui au reste. »

Il soupira. « Carter, nous vivons pratiquement ensemble depuis trois ans. Du moins trois jours par semaine. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire ça. Moi non plus. »

« Il me manque, » dit-elle, sa voix étranglée. « Je veux dire, c'était un gros con emmerdeur et rude,... »

« Combien de fois t'a-t-il sauvé les fesses ? » interrompit Jack.

« Une douzaine, peut-être, je ne sais pas... Je pouvais toujours compter sur lui et T pour être là, tu sais ? »

« Je sais, » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« C'est une façon foutrement stupide de mourir, » dit-elle en se levant et faisant les cent pas avec colère. « Je veux dire, c'est une chose de mourir en essayant de sauver une vie, mais mourir parce qu'un connard fabriquait de la dope ? Et qu'il était trop défoncé pour savoir qu'il fallait sortir ? » fulmina-t-elle.

« Les drogués sont rarement connus pour leur fiabilité, » dit-il calmement.

« Je t'interdis de me traiter avec condescendance, » le défia-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Je ne te traite pas avec condescendance, » dit-il en se redressant. « La merde, ça arrive, et parfois on se retrouve pris dedans. »

« J'ai peur de mourir comme ça, » dit-elle doucement en s'effondrant sur une chaise. « Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort immédiatement, » dit-elle en le regardant.

« Sam. » Il détourna la tête, visiblement réticent.

« Tu sais, » dit-elle. « Le coroner te l'a dit, pas vrai ? »

« Ne t'engage pas là, » avertit-il, secouant la tête.

« Jack... »

« Sam, tu as vu assez de brûlés pour savoir... »

« Jack, je t'en prie. »

« Il est passé à travers le sol, » dit Jack. « Il y avait des produits chimiques aussi bien au rez-de-chaussée qu'au sous-sol. Vu le niveau de sa bouteille d'oxygène, ils pensent qu'il est resté éveillé plusieurs minutes, même s'ils ne savent pas jusqu'à quel point il était conscient. Dix à quinze minutes après être tombé, son coeur s'est arrêté. Soit à cause de la douleur et de la peur soit à cause des produits chimiques, ils ne savent pas. » Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Ca te suffit ou tu veux les photos de l'autopsie ? » la provoqua-t-il.

« Ca me suffit, » murmura-t-elle, l'estomac barbouillé par la nausée qui n'avait pas de rapport avec l'alcool qu'elle avait bu. Sûr, Mike et elle ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus et s'étaient accrochés plus d'une fois. Mais ils avaient fait l'académie ensemble et s'étaient sauvés les fesses plus de fois qu'ils ne pouvaient s'en rappeler. Et, autant il l'agaçait ou la mettait en colère, personne ne méritait de mourir comme cela.

Jack repoussa les couvertures et sortit du lit. Il sortit un boxer de la commode, le mettant avant de se retourner pour la regarder. « Alors ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Alors, » dit-elle, ne le regardant pas.

« Je ne vais pas dire que je regrette cette nuit, parce que c'est faux, » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Mais le plus important... »

« Je ne regrette pas non plus, » dit-elle, rencontrant ses yeux au bout d'un moment. « C'est juste que... » Sa voix s'estompa et il attendit. « Je ne veux pas être connue comme la pute de la compagnie. »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses de moi ? » demanda-t-il, un peu de colère passant dans sa voix. Il se leva. « Jamais je ne... » Il fit les cent pas en passant sa main dans les cheveux avant de se retourner vers elle. « Sam, ceci n'était pas juste une partie de jambes en l'air ou une conquête. » Il s'accroupit devant elle et prit sa main. « C'est une chose que j'ai voulue depuis très longtemps, » dit-il. « Et que j'aimerais continuer. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Ce n'est pas que du sexe et tu le sais, » dit-il d'un ton hérissé.

Elle se sentir rougir et soupira. « Non. Ce n'est pas que du sexe, en tout cas pas pour moi. »

« Pour moi non plus, » acquiesça-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. « Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui... qui pourrait être beaucoup plus. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Et c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas merder. »

« Je pourrais me faire muter, » dit-il. « Retourner au Hillside. »

« Et on ne se verra plus, » dit-elle.

« Sam, tu sais aussi bien que moi que si le fait qu'on se voit est connu, ta carrière... »

« Six mois, » dit-elle. « Si ceci est encore... dans six mois, si nous ressentons la même chose que maintenant, l'un de nous se fera muter. »

« Ton évaluation annuelle est dans huit mois, » dit-il.

« Exactement, » sourit-elle.

« D'accord. Six mois donc. » Il s'apprêta à se redresser.

« Mais, » elle saisit sa main, « Si nous n'arrivons pas à garder ça en dehors de la caserne... »

« Alors nous agirons, » promit-il.

ooo

_Bien que personne à la Station Sept ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur le jour précis où _cela_ a démarré, ils savaient tous précisément quand tout changea._

ooo

Jack O'Neill entendit les sirènes. C'était étrange. Ils ne mettaient jamais les sirènes des camions en marche à moins d'être prêt à entrer dans le trafic. Est-ce que son équipe partait sans lui ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Les sirènes devenaient plus fortes. Etaient-ils partis sans lui et revenaient ? Pourquoi perdaient-ils du temps avec lui ? Ils devaient répondre à l'appel.

Il tenta de sortir du lit pour faire bouger son équipe. Il s'arrêta net quand une douleur s'élança à travers son corps. Nourri par une poussée d'adrénaline, il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, fixant de ses yeux hébétés le tableau de bord de son 4x4.

« Que dia... »

Il s'écarta doucement du volant et observa la scène de l'accident. Ses yeux relevèrent les dangers, en dépit du nouveau point de vue.

De la fumée montait lentement du capot froissé de son 4x4. Du liquide gouttait du bloc moteur, lui dit son esprit. L'autre voiture – qui avait passé au feu rouge, se rappela-t-il – était quelques mètres plus loin, la portière côté passager enfoncé et les vitres fracassés. De l'autre côté du carrefour, un camion et l'équipe de secours remontaient la rue au moment où l'autre conducteur sortait de sa voiture en trébuchant.

Décidant qu'il n'allait pas simplement rester assis là, Jack tenta de sortir de son 4x4. Il se rendit compte immédiatement que non seulement sa portière était coincée, mais que le volant avait été repoussé contre lui, le coinçant sur son siège.

Il poussa dessus, ignorant la futilité de son geste et jurant lorsque le reste dégonflé de son air-bag se mit en travers. « Hé, mon pote, va doucement, » dit quelqu'un et Jack leva la tête, surpris de voir un visage familier. « Cap. ? »

« Lorne ? Que diable faites-vous là ? » demanda Jack, son cerveau encore un peu confus. Une commotion cérébrale, sans doute.

« Tout le monde n'a pas un jour de congé, » répondit Lorne en vérifiant le pouls de Jack.

« Vous devez déconnecter la batterie, » dit Jack, baissant la main pour tourner le contact en dépit du fait que le moteur était déjà arrêté. « Et j'ai fait le plein ce matin. »

« On y travaille, Cap., » dit Lorne.

« L'autre conducteur va bien, il nous faut juste un bus pour arriver ici, » dit Carter en les rejoignant. « Cap. ? » En un instant, l'expression sur son visage passa du parfaitement normal à l'inquiétude. « Oh, mon dieu, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Je suis coincé dans mon 4x4, Carter, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda Jack.

« Nous devons débrancher la batterie et vérifier ce qui chauffe sous le capot, » dit Lorne, ignorant Jack.

« Je resterai avec lui, » dit-elle. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, ôtant son casque pour le poser sur le capot de son 4x4.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton hargneux, ne se donnant pas la peine de cacher sa frustration.

« Vous connaissez la procédure, Jack, » dit-elle, sa voix plus qu'apaisante. Ils avaient tendance à faire cela, se rendit compte Jack, se rappelant que Carter passait beaucoup de temps à 'réconforter les victimes' pendant que le reste s'occupait à les sortir. Et Jack réalisait maintenant pourquoi, elle était douée pour calmer les gens. « Que s'est-il passé ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Le con est passé au rouge, » dit-il. « Je me souviens de ça, je traversais le carrefour et puis bam, il était là. »

« Vous avez perdu conscience ? »

« Juste quelques minutes, » avoua-t-il. « Je vais bien, » affirma-t-il. « Enlevez-moi ce volant de mes genoux et je serai comme neuf. »

« J'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas personnellement si on ne vous croit pas sur parole, » dit-elle comme T et Lorne revenaient, T portant un pied de biche dans ses énormes mains. Il s'attaqua au capot tandis que Lorne disparut, s'accroupissant pour voir s'il pouvait identifier quel était le fluide qui s'écoulait.

« Je peux sentir et bouger mes jambes et ça ne me fait pas mal, » dit Jack. « Mes côtes sont légèrement douloureuses et la ceinture de sécurité a fait des siennes sur mon épaule, mais je vais bien, » insista-t-il.

« Vous êtes quand même bon pour l'ambulance, » dit-elle. « Parce que vous savez que le chef ne vous permettra pas revenir travailler tant que vous n'aurez pas été examiné, autant s'en accommoder. »

« Je n'arrive pas arracher le capot, » dit T. « Il nous faut les Pinces. »

« Je vais les chercher, » dit Lorne.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez à vous inquiéter d'égratigner la peinture, » cria Jack, commençant à se sentir claustrophobe.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez la semaine dernière, » taquina Sam.

« Je pense que les coups sur la portière sont le dernier de mes soucis, » dit Jack.

« Regardez le bon côté de la chose, vous pourrez aller faire le tour des concessionnaires pour en trouver un autre. » Elle sourit et il lui jeta un regard noir. Elle lui avait cassé les pieds à propos de l'énorme 4x4 et refusait de le conduire, affirmant que si elle voulait conduire un tank, elle passerait le permis poids lourd et commencerait à conduire le camion.

« Mais je l'aimais bien, » dit-il. « Je l'avais rôdé. » Lorne revint avec les _Pinces de la Vie_, tendant l'outil à T avant de prendre le compresseur des mains d'un autre pompier, le branchant rapidement dessus.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez recommencer, » dit-elle. « Peut-être prendre quelque chose de plus petit... vous savez, un truc qui ingurgite moins d'essence. »

Jack lui jeta un coup d'oeil, conscient de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était son travail de le garder calme et rationnel, de lui faire oublier qu'il était coincé dans son véhicule. « Je ne vais pas piquer une crise et paniquer, vous savez, » dit-il doucement.

« Ce serait drôle si vous le faisiez, » dit-elle. « Ca nous donnerait de quoi vous faire chanter. »

« Sam. »

« Ca va aller, Jack, » dit-elle. « Tout ce qu'on a à faire est de vous sortir de là. »

« Je sens de l'essence, » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris au déjeuner ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire. »

« Cela aurait été mieux si vous n'aviez pas fait le plein ce matin », reconnut-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Non, pas du réservoir, » dit-il. L'arrière de son 4x4 n'était probablement pas endommagé, donc la fuit d'essence n'avait pas de sens. « La pompe à essence, » dit-il, nommant la seule autre source de fuite d'essence.

« Plus probablement le tuyau d'alimentation, » corrigea-t-elle.

« Vous devez partir d'ici, les gars, » dit-il. « Avec la batterie toujours branchée... »

« On vous aura sorti de là d'ici quelques minutes, » dit-elle, ignorant ses mots. « Il nous faut juste installer quelques trucs pour bouger ce volant. »

« Sam... »

« Non, » interrompit-elle. « Vous n'êtes pas notre capitaine pour l'instant, vous êtes notre victime. Ce qui veut dire que c'est nous qui décidons, et nous allons vous sortir de là. »

« Est-ce que c'est mal si ça m'excite quand tu deviens tyrannique ? » demanda-t-il, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil suggestif.

« Tu es un vieux vicieux, » taquina-t-elle.

« Ahem. » Jack vit par-dessus Sam Lorne qui se tenait là, le casque de Sam dans une main et une longueur de chaîne dans l'autre. « Humm, je déteste interrompre. » Il leva la chaîne.

« Je la prends, » dit Sam en fourrant le casque sur sa tête avant de lui prendre la chaîne. Elle passa son corps dans le 4x4, tentant d'enrouler la chaîne autour de la colonne de direction.

« Voilà, » dit Jack, l'aidant à le passer autour de l'épaisse colonne.

« On va devoir casser le pare-brise, » prévint-elle.

« Je sais, » dit Jack, conscient de la procédure. Ils casseraient le pare-brise, puis attacheraient la chaîne aux pinces et utiliseraient sa formidable force hydraulique pour soulever le volant de quelques centimètres pour qu'il puisse s'extraire.

« Tenez, » dit Lorne en ôtant son manteau.

« Merci. » Sam le lui prit et le passa par la vitre, Jack l'aidant à l'étaler sur lui, pour le protéger des éclats de verre. « Prêt ? »

« Oui. »

Elle serra sa main pour le rassurer puis recula, s'écartant. « C'est bon. Allez-y, » cria-t-elle.

Jack entendit le son immanquable des marteaux qui frappait son pare-brise et le verre qui se fragmentait. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour l'arracher et le jeter sur le côté. « C'est bon, » dit Sam retournant près de lui. Elle l'aida à sortir le manteau de Lorne de l'habitacle, faisant de leur mieux pour maîtriser les éclats de verre.

Jack saisit les extrémités de la chaîne et les jeta à travers l'espace libéré par le pare-brise.

T se pencha en avant et ramassa la chaîne, l'accrochant à ses Pinces. « Vous connaissez la procédure, Cap., » dit-il alors que Lorne allait se placer à côté de Sam, le pied de biche en mains. Avec beaucoup de craquements et de protestations métalliques, la portière fut arrachée, laissant le volant et la ceinture de sécurité comme seuls obstacles à la liberté de Jack.

Lorne recula et Sam sortit un couteau, s'occupant efficacement de la ceinture de sécurité. « Okay, T, on est prêt, » dit-elle.

Les pinces grondèrent et Jack regarda la chaîne se tendre lentement. Elle tira sur la colonne de direction et Jack la sentit frémir et protester.

Doucement, tout doucement, la colonne commença à bouger, remontant petit à petit. Jack entendit soudain un bruit sec et sentit son coeur bondir quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la colonne de direction qui cédait : c'était le liquide qui atteignait son point éclair.

« AMENEZ UNE LIGNE PAR ICI ! » cria Lorne.

« Sam, va-t-en, » insista Jack.

« Ne commença pas ça, » dit-elle. « Allez, T, on se bouge ! » cria-t-elle.

T força un peu plus les Pinces et Jack se retrouva ajouter sa propre force – aussi inefficace soit-elle. Il sentit la colonne de direction bouger légèrement et il essaya de se dégage. « Presque, » dit-il.

Des flammes se mirent à surgir à travers le capot et Jack sentit une bouffée de panique. Merde, il n'allait PAS mourir brûlé.

« T ! » hurla Sam.

T gronda et carra ses épaules, ajouta sa propre force à la machine. Jack sentit le volant se soulever un peu plus et tenta de s'extraire. Il sentit les mains de Sam saisir ses bras et elle usa de sa propre force pour l'aider. Ils glissèrent maladroitement hors du 4x4 et elle s'efforça de garder son équilibre lorsqu'il perdit le sien. Des mains anonymes les saisirent tous les deux, les éloignant du 4x4. Ils trébuchèrent et s'écroulèrent lorsqu'une explosion passa par-dessus leurs têtes, enveloppés par le corps des autres pompiers qui tentèrent de protéger Sam et Jack du souffle.

Après quelques secondes, les corps s'écartèrent alors que les pompiers retournaient à leur travail de base : éteindre l'épave en feu qu'était le 4x4 de Jack. Sam le regarda, un sourire tremblant sur son visage. « Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jack acquiesça, distrait par les deux ambulanciers qui s'étaient précipités vers eux. Consciente qu'ils avaient du public, Sam s'écarta pour donner aux hommes de la place pour travailler. Jack saisit sa main, la gardant tout près quelques secondes. « Tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que quelque chose a changé, » dit-il.

Elle sourit, serrant sa main avant de la lâcher. « Je le crois aussi, » acquiesça-t-elle. Rassuré, il s'abandonna aux soins pas si tendres que cela des deux ambulanciers.

ooo

_Les hommes de la Caserne Sept furent peut-être les premiers à savoir, mais ils étaient loin d'être les seuls. Jack, juste après avoir été autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital après une nuit en observation, passa par le bureau du Chef et eut une petite discussion avec son patron._

_A la fin de la semaine, il fut transféré à la station de Hillside et lui et Sam durent faire de leur mieux pour jongler avec leurs horaires pour avoir du temps ensemble._

_L'un dans l'autre, ce ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'ils l'avaient pensé. Ils se retrouvèrent avec des horaires qui leur permirent d'être ensemble deux jours par semaine et rapidement il emménagea dans la maison de Sam au lieu de son appartement._

_Il y eut des critiques, bien sûr, ceux qui les montraient du doigt comme l'exemple même du problème que représentait la mixité, mais, dans l'ensemble, la majorité des pompiers se réjouirent de leur romance. Pour certains, cela leur donnait l'espoir qu'eux aussi pourraient trouver une épouse qui accepterait les exigences et les rigueurs de leur métier._

_Un peu plus d'un an après la mort de Mike Kelly, toute la Caserne Sept eut une journée de congé quand ils furent tous invités au premier mariage, dans l'histoire de la ville, d'un couple de pompiers._

ooo

Sam ferma la porte derrière elle, prenant un instant pour savourer le silence. Paix et quiétude. « J'espère que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit un grand sourire à son mari. « Dans cette robe ? » demanda-t-elle, tirant doucement sur la longue jupe. « Je n'atteindrais pas la fin du pâté de maisons. »

Il sourit et s'avança vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. « Si c'est un tel souci, peut-être que nous devrions te sortir de là, » dit-il en haussant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Peut-être, » acquiesça-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant.

« Viens, » dit-il, rompant le baiser. Il prit sa main et la conduisit au fond du couloir, jusqu'à la chambre. Ils avaient choisi de ne pas rester à l'hôtel où avait eu lieu la réception, choisissant à la place de retourner à sa... leur maison pour la nuit de noce. Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient contre les chambres d'hôtel, mais Jack avait subodoré des plaisanteries ou des farces et ils voulaient, tous les deux, que leur première nuit en tant que mari et femme soit rien que pour eux.

Surtout qu'ils allaient bientôt travailler de nouveau ensemble. D'une certaine façon, ils avaient bouclé la boucle et étaient à nouveau des bleus. Excepté que cette fois, c'était pour prouver qu'un mari et sa femme étaient capables de travailler à la même caserne sans laisser les sentiments personnels se mettre en travers du chemin. Ils allaient tous les deux avoir beaucoup de pression, mais c'était une chose qui en valait la peine à leurs yeux, surtout si cela leur permettait d'avoir un vrai mariage et pas juste se voir une nuit sur deux par semaine.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Jack lâcha sa main, ses doigts remontant pour défaire la cravate de son uniforme de cérémonie. « Laisse-moi faire, » dit Sam en s'avançant. Elle défit lentement sa cravate, ses yeux rivés aux siens. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et les mains de Jack remontèrent à la fermeture éclair au dos de sa robe. Il la baissa lentement, caressant en même temps, de la pointe des doigts, sa colonne vertébrale ce qui la fit frissonner d'anticipation.

Elle tira sa chemise de son pantalon et passa ses doigts sur son torse lorsqu'il l'attira plus près de lui pour en terminer avec la fermeture éclair. « Tu as bien trop de vêtements, champion, » taquina-t-elle, mordillant ses lèvres.

« Dis la femme enveloppée dans vingt mètres de soie, » taquina-t-il à son tour, la relâchant pour pouvoir ôter sa veste et sa chemise. Il jeta alors ses chaussures et s'attaqua à son pantalon pendant qu'elle se tortillait légèrement, la robe glissant sur son corps et faisant un tas à ses pieds.

Il déglutit et elle savoura sa capacité à le rendre sans voix alors qu'elle se tenait là vêtue uniquement d'un bustier, d'une culotte et de bas. « C'est fait, » dit-elle, lui donnant une petite poussée pour l'allonger sur le dos sur le lit.

Elle grimpa sur lui, ses genoux de part et d'autre de sa taille lorsqu'elle se pencha pour saisir sa tête, ses lèvres réclamant les siennes. Jack saisit sa taille avant de remonter pour empaumer ses seins, à peine dissimulés par les demi-bonnets de son bustier.

Il tenta de passer sous le vêtement, puis s'attacha à l'ôter, ses doigts tâtonnant maladroitement sur la rangée de petits crochets le long du dos. Elle se redressa, se stabilisant d'une main sur son torse un instant avant de se cambrer, tortillant ses bras derrière elle.

Elle étudia ses yeux se dilater alors qu'il la regardait en train de défaire un crochet après l'autre, libérant enfin le bustier. Elle le taquina en gardant une main contre sa poitrine pour maintenir le tissu en place un instant avant qu'il ne le lui enlève doucement, le jetant de côté. « Dieu que tu es belle, » gronda-t-il, ses mains englobant ses seins.

« Et tu es un homme à seins, » taquina-t-elle, acceptant avec joie la magie que ses doigts calleux créaient.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, une main supportant son poids tandis que l'autre glissait entre eux sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Il haleta dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle le toucha, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de sa hampe semi-rigide.

« Bon sang, femme, » haleta-t-il, brisant le baiser. Ses mains quittèrent ses seins et s'attaquèrent à défaire la ceinture et le pantalon. Elle se releva légèrement alors qu'il se cambrait pour faire descendre son pantalon et mettre à nu son bas ventre.

« Impatient, » réprimanda-t-elle, saisissant l'une des ses mains et la replaçant sur sa poitrine. Elle abaissa ses hanches, se frottant contre lui comme elle sentait sa propre excitation croître.

En un clin d'oeil amusé envers les conventions, ils s'étaient abstenus de coucher ensemble au cours de la semaine passée, voulant rendre leur nuit de noce spéciale. Et, dans le cas présent, l'abstinence les avait vraiment rendus impatients.

Elle gémit dans sa bouche lorsque la main de Jack glissa sous sa culotte, un doigt trouvant infailliblement la minuscule boule de nerfs alors que l'autre la taquinait autour de l'ouverture. Elle haleta quand elle sentit la pression monter et elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au plaisir qui la balaya. La respiration courte, elle s'effondra sur son torse, roulant ses yeux lorsque le petit rire de satisfaction gronda sous son oreille.

Elle se redressa et pinça sa poitrine. « Ow, » se plaignit-il. « C'était pour quoi ça ? »

« Envoie-moi plus de tuyau, mon bel étalon, parce que tu es encore bien loin du feu. »

ooo

_Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours._

Fin


End file.
